Fight Me Again!
by Sorrowxdarkness
Summary: The sequel to "Fight Me!" is here. Tatsumaki is still looking for that rematch against Saitama. Two weeks has passed since their last encounter as she is currently making her way to his apartment. What is going to happen this time around? Read and Find out. If you haven't already, please read "Fight Me" first. Rated T due to language. Genre: Slice of Life, Comedy, and One-Shot.


**The continuation to Fight Me. I received plenty of reviews that demanded more from me, and here it is. Please let me know what you think of it and if I should continue it.** _ **-sorrowXdarkness**_

 **Fight Me Again!**

 **By sorrowXdarkness**

 **oooOOOooo**

"This time for sure." Said a familiar green hair girl as she flew through the sky. Two weeks had came and went since that night. The night she embarrassed herself by flying through cities to cities, in simply her pajamas. Her child size pajamas, To make it worse, he had a good look of her attire when she appeared before his apartment. And to top that off, she still didn't get her rematch. All of that and for nothing. So what if she started going to that ramen noodle stand on a regular basis. Began appreciating the fan letters she received and had fond memories of that day. SO WHAT?

She flew directly toward his apartment, landing in front of his door. Knocking, she waited. And waited some more. Nothing. "HEY, DON'T YOU KNOW YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO OPEN THE DOOR WHEN SOMEONE'S KNOCKING!" She said, pounding the door. As expected, the door began to give way through her beating. Poorly constructed, it began splitting into two. "AND NOW LOOK AT WHAT YOU MADE ME DO, IDIOT!" She said, seeing the lock chain on the door. Using her powers, she unlocked it, and swung the door opened.

The small living room was without occupants, as well as the kitchen. The only place she didn't check was his room. It actually caused her to blush, being in some guy's room. "No! You're 28 years old for God's sake! You can handle a few messes here and there." She assured herself as she walked right in. The room was the size of her linen closet barely enough room to store his personal belongings much less a bed. She spotted a sliding door that acted as the bridge between his room and the actual closet. There was the futon mattress rolled up along with some magazines and mangas. The room was well-kept, but did it count when he had barely anything?

"Stupid bald...where is he?" She muttered as she returned to the living room. There was nothing to be embarrassed about. The room was nothing like she had seen in her soap operas. Closing the door behind her, she didn't even bother to fix the dented door as she began floating away. I guess my rematch isn't going to happen today, thought the green hair esper. A sigh still bore the sense of defeat as she cast her person to the sky. She shouldn't have waited so long to re-enact her rematch. It was simply due to the overflow of work. It was nonstop of giant monsters or catastrophes that only someone of her caliber could handle. Seeing how it was too soon to go home, she decided to waddle her defeat with a cup of ramen. Visiting the now familiarized stand, she ordered her usual. She began to slurp her noodles upon receiving her bowl.

"Come on, King. One more round, I can totally beat you now." Said a voice behind her. It was very familiar to her as her attention was caught on their conversation.

"Easy bro. I don't think a few days of practice will change a thing." Another familiar voice said.

"Can too! Come on. You agree with me, right?"

"I don't know. This is King we're talking about. He could beat you with his eyes closed." A now unfamiliar voice said.

Tatsumaki turned around to see Saitama, the man she was looking for, with King and some nobody. The three of them were being all chummy with one another as they ate their noodles. "Y-You!" She shouted. Realizing the person she was looking for, was messing around with his friends. She dropped down from her stool and walked over to them.

"Oh, it's you again. I see you started coming here by yourself. Good for you." Saitama said, patting her head. Treating her as a child. A thing that held tremendous consequences as both King and Mumen rider looked toward each other. They understood clearly of what was to come as they prepared themselves for the bone crushing blow. Her head was tilted forward, allowing her bangs to cover her eyes. Preventing anyone to perceive the expression she had as her hands turned into fists. They even began to glow as some of the items around the stall began to tremble.

"..." She began, bringing hold of his attention.

"Hm?" He tilted his head slightly to the side.

"Y... You actually lost?" She muttered.

"Oh. Yeah. I've been trying to beat King for a while now, but the guy is a total monster." Saitama said, gesturing toward the man that heart began beating like a motor engine. Truthfully, King was close to shit himself. Was Saitama passing the potato to him? He wouldn't, right? As Saitama spoke of how he tried and tried, with no luck, it caused something to sparkle in the girl's eyes.

"Really?" She chimed happily. An expression neither one of them were used to seeing.

"Yeah. You should give it a try. Maybe we'll be in the same boat." Saitama said, hoping to form a sense of camaraderie.

"Fat chance! What you failed, I am almost guarantee to success." She said, lifting her chest up as she felt confident. No matter the challenge, she was a shoo-in to win.

"Well, King?" Saitama asked, turning to the man that said not a word throughout the entire conversation between the esper and bald man [COME ON! SERIOUSLY! CALL ME BY MY NAME!]. King rose from his seat as he stared down at the new challenger. His eyes resembled something that Tatsumaki knew ever few people had; resolution. She instantly respected him for holding his ground against her.

"Challenge accepted." Said the tall man as the girl smiled. Saitama and Mumen Rider ordered some takeouts to bring along with them. Knowing their group, food was essential. All while Genos was busy getting some upgrades from his professor.

 **oooOOOooo**

"Game Over! Player 1 wins!" Spoke the announcers as player 2 dropped her head in defeat. It was the 27th match she had that day against King. The 27th time she lost to him in Pure Love: Battle to the Death 4. No matter what she did, switch controllers, becoming player 1, button smashing, she could not land a hit on King's character.

She picked a tall elegant looking priestess with a giant stone cross on her back. Her name was Sera, a well-endowed woman with the ability to receive grace from God. A trait that allowed her to replenish her mana faster than the normal rate. Using her abilities, Tatsumaki kept performing special attacks at King's fighter which was a schoolgirl with pom-poms. Apparently she had the special ability that allows her to become an up and rising idol that provides her the ability to attack with hearts. King said it had something to do with moe, and how effective it is no matter the challenger.

With the current standing of 27-0, King decided to take a piss. Handing the controller to someone else, Saitama took hold of the device. "I guess I'm up."

Seeing Saitama, Tatsumaki instantly remembered why she approached them. It was so she could challenge him to an actual match. Not in this piece of shit video game. It clearly could not handle her skills as they only read like 1/3 of it. At least that was the explanation she gave herself after her fifth match.

"Forget this." She stood up, looking down at Saitama as he remained on a sitting position. "I want a rematch for last time. A real fight." She declared, pointing her finger toward his face.

Mumen Rider felt the next to add something into the pot as he leaned toward Saitama. "Sounds like she scared of losing another match."

Saitama realized what Mumen Rider meant. "Oh, I see. Fine. Since you don't want to lose, I guess I fight you in someth-"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Before he knew it, he found himself looking at only Tatsumaki's eyes as she appeared before him. Barely a space between their faces as she stared intensely at him. The action took him by surprise as he lifted his eyebrows very slightly while letting out a 'Ah.' She took a step back before walking back and dropping down to the ground. Picking up her controller, she gestured for him to join her. Both male heroes looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

Sitting beside her, he took the controller for player one and began picking a character. She stayed with the same, seeing as she already bonded with her character. The ideal outcome that Tatsumaki desired to reach. Internally, she told herself to drink more milk and stretch in the morning and when she goes to bed. Picking at where she left off, she got ready as did Caped Baldy [Serious? You can't just call me Saitama the entire story?]. As both players took hold of their characters, he allowed her to pick the stage. Any stage was fine with him, especially when he has been playing this game for over a month now.

She picked the Abandoned High School as both players descended to the stage.

 **FIGHT!**

King let out a sigh. The girl definitely have a flame that burned inside her. Something he actually enjoyed seeing in players. A flame very much like Saitama, he thought. Since winning his third competition without a hitch, he found players becoming more reluctant to play with him. At first, he thought it was due to his appearance and presence along with his status as S class. It wasn't until he went to his favorite arcade that he managed to hear a couple of his game buddies talking. They talked about how unfair life was. King was both a hero and master gamer. Two traits that eventually rubbed them the wrong way as they began to see how pitiful they were. They invested hours of gameplay. Hours they could have used to make more money, hang out with friends and perhaps to find love. All used so they could rise to the top. Only to find that someone was already there, and they were in a whole other level. To make it worse, he was an S class hero, meaning he has a successful life. That furthered the negative feelings deep in their heats. Those feelings gave birth to jealousy and resentment as they refused to play against King.

But Saitama continued to come back. Each time King defeats Saitama, the number of flawless victories, does nothing to deflate Saitama's flame. Before he knew it, more people began to join in. Of course, they were brought in through Saitama's influence but even so, they remained. Mumen Rider and _Blizzard_ of Hell were the two that came back the most. Fubuki originally came to recruit Saitama, but stayed and joined their unnamed group. Despite how it began, King was actually enjoying his life. It was far better than playing by himself.

Ending his business in the bathroom, he stepped out. He could hear the commotion coming from his living room. It seemed like a heavy debate as screams were heard. Walking in, he found both Saitama and Tatsumaki butting heads. Confused, he walked toward Mumen Rider who kept a fair distance from the two. Seeing King, a sense of comfort fell on the C Class Hero. He explained that Saitama and Tatsumaki were fighting, and surprisingly, they both got SUDDEN DEATH.

SUDDEN DEATH. A feature that was introduced in the second installment of the series. Pretty much, when both fighters reached zero health points at the exact same time then they get resurrected for one final battle. Only that, they're more susceptible to attacks, and they are not able to defend. Just dodge. With that, they fought but they kept getting SUDDEN DEATH.

Each time they get SUDDEN DEATH, Tatsumaki shoved Saitama to the side, moving to disrupt his gameplay. Only that, he retaliated with a push of his own. Before they knew it, both players were shoving the other as they waged war in the game.

"GIVE UP BALDY! YOU CAN'T HOPE TO DEFEAT ME!" Tatsumaki exclaimed as she continued with her force.

"GET OF MY BACK! THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LOSE TO SOME BRAT!"

"B-BRAT! I SHOW YOU BRAT, BALDY!" Strands of her hair floated as she kept her concentration on the game and on him.

"SO WHAT IF I'M BALD!" He spatted.

King had an astonished look on his face as both him and Mumen Rider smiled at the display. This was the truest sight of gamers. Both fighting with all of their heart and body. Still, both heroes were curious to see who will reign supreme.

 **oooOOOooo**

At the end of the day, two heroes quietly made their way through the vacant street. It was nearly midnight, so Saitama felt it was appropriate to walk the little girl home. Then again, it could be from the pressuring from both King and Mumen Rider that got him to offer. Seriously, the brat was a Class S hero. To top it off, she was a rank 2. Meaning she was strong. No one in their right mind would even think to mess with someone like her. Still, both King and Mumen Rider had a point. Despite her powers and class level, she was still a girl.

I might not be able to fall asleep if I let her walk all the way home by herself, thought the hero. He took a quick glance at the girl as she had a satisfying smile. Weird. She was frustrated just an hour ago. You see during their match, they kept knocking each other out at the same time. Over and over again. It went past two hours with no clear winner when a Beast Level monster stormed through King's apartment. He heard a hero lived there, and wanted to press his luck. Unfortunately, he barged right through the wall along with the television that was mounted on said wall. As he began spatting out how strong he was and how he heard there was a class S hero living nearby. He was hoping to test his strength, but before he could say anything else both players stood up. Each one of them held a dark and menacing aura that enveloped them. It brought the monster to his knees as he tried to leave. Only to be spot by King that stood there, staring down at the scum that destroyed his game system and copy of Pure Love: Battle to the Death 4 with his foot. His look alone left the monster paralyzed before his body floated into the air. Moving him outside, Tatsumaki held him in place as Saitama finished him off with a single punch.

As much as they hated it, they agreed to postpone their match until King could get a new television, game system and another copy of the game. So after a dinner with the rest, both heroes took their leave together. For Tatsumaki, it was a novel experience. The only time she was out this late, much less awake, was when she's dealing with a monster. By now, she was having trouble staying awake as her body swayed left and right in the air. Using what was left of her energy, she floated toward Saitama. Feeling his back, she latched herself onto him.

"What are you doing?" Asked the fellow hero.

"Shut up. I'm falling asleep here. The least you could do is carry me back home, baldy." That last part was a whispered as her eyes began to close.

"Hey. Don't fall asleep just yet. I don't know where you live." He asked. Head turned, he only saw a sleeping girl on his back. He did manage to stir her enough to get some sort of clue to the location of her house. He knew only of the city.

"Hm...white condo... on Machio Tower."

"I guess that's good..." He said as he continued the walk for the both of them. Eventually, as the stars and moon provided them light Saitama managed to get her home. She was too tired to change, so he left her asleep in her usual black dress. Seeing her in that form, he actually found her pleasant. Shifting to one side, she gave Saitama a different display of her face. It brought back something she said before.

 _"Forget this. I want a rematch for last time. A real fight."_

He suddenly remembered that she came to him for another fight. Instead, they spent the entire time playing video games. Still, he knew it was late, so he decided to leave a quick message instead. Closing the door, he made sure to lock it before sliding the key under the door. Returning home, he began to wonder about his disciple. He had not once seen Genos all day today.

Whistling in the night, he wondered what he should do about beating King. "Oh, Pure Love: Battle to the Death 5 is coming out soon. Maybe I have better luck in that game." Wondered the bald hero. Meanwhile, Tatsumaki slept peacefully in bed. By her light stand, there was a message.

 _Sorry about today. I actually still owe you a fight, right? Let's try again next time. Oh and whenever you feel like it, let's also play again. It was fun. -Saitama_

 **Author's Notes:**

 **Was that too much? Should I lower the sweetness level of this story? Should I continue this one-shot series? I hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review/comment/suggestion and as always, until next time!** _ **sorrowXdarkness**_


End file.
